Life Goes On
by Cherry922
Summary: Life is short, you have to live it to its fullest, and when Dally reconnects with his old highschool girl, he intends to do just that. Thier forbidden relationship brings back old memories from back in New York.
1. Chapter 1: The South Side

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 1: South Side**

**By: Cherry922**

**S.E. Hinton's Description of Dallas Winston in the Outsiders**

"_If I had to pick the real character of the gang it would be Dallas Winston-Dally._

_I used to like to draw his picture when he was in a dangerous mood, for then I_

_could get his personality down in a few lines. He had an elfish face, with high_

_cheekbones and a pointed chin, small sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx_

_His hair was almost white it was so blonde, and he didn't like haircuts, or hair oil_

_either, so it fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out In the back in tufts_

_and curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. His eyes were_

_blue, blazing ice, cold with a hatred of the world."_

The night was cold, below freezing, but that was just fine with me, I liked the cold. It made me feel more awake and alert. It was just me and Tim Shepard walking around the richer part of town, looking for some kicks. We were both wearing black leather jackets, blue jeans and boots, I didn't have grease in my hair, but Tim did. We were kinda tuff looking, though, and the town people sure did make a big deal about us being there, fancy ladies that walked by us in their silk skirts and expensive looking purses gave us scared, and sometimes hateful glares, dad's wearing suites pulled their children close to them, and cops seemed to be following us around. Since we were so tuff looking though, I guess they did have a reason to be freaked a little bit, but town kids, socs, were just as scary as us, they just dressed nicer. Rich people are always going by appearances.

We couldn't find nothin' to do though, we couldn't find any bars we could sneak into or in chicks to pay attention to us, so we just plopped down on a bench on kind of an empty street and smoked a cigarette and talked. Me and Tim had a lot in common, we talked a wile about some of the fights we'd had before with other gangs, well not gangs, but groups of friends used to fight against other groups of friends a lot, we talked about those times. He told me this one story, were him and the rest of his gang fought some people with a girl on their side, and how it wasn't much fair 'cause even greasers and hoods can't hit chicks. I told him this other story about how Darry had taken 9 people at once during a fight and won, even though 1 of them was fightin' with a bike chain, then we were quiet a wile. The only sounds were us taking drags on a cigarette. Then when the quietness was making me real nervous he said, "You fighting against Kenneth tomorrow?"

I kinda laughed a little, "You heard he wants to kill me right?"

He smiled, "You screw with his girl?"

"Naw, that's just the excuse he's making for the fight, you know he's had it out for me." I answered, "We're gonna fight by the railroad tracks the night after tomorrow, wanna come? Darry, Two-bit, Johnny, and Soda are commin', so you don't gotta."

He gave me this stern gaze, "Naw, I'm gonna go visit Curly then."

I nodded; he never would pass up seeing his brother, not even for a fight.

"It's late," I said, "I'm gonna go to the Curtis' place, it's to cold to sleep out here."

"Alright, see ya." He said, and walked away. I watched him for a little wile then I headed off too, I was suppose to meet Ponyboy for a late night movie on our side of town, and It was a long walk.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Damn that's a big house," Ponyboy mumbled in awe, "You think a princess lives there, or the president or somebody?"

I couldn't help but grin, "Yea Pony, a princess came to stay in this part of town."

"Aw, this town ain't that bad Dally," He said kicking the dirt.

"It ain't good enough for no important person that's for sure."

"We're important, ain't we?" Pony mumbled.

That guy had the weirdest thoughts.

"Nobody but the rest of the gang would care if we left, or got shot or something, Pony, the world would go on. Heck, some people will even be happy we're ain't around anymore to bother them."

"Yea, well, I would sure like to live in that house anyways, why do you think they decided to live here instead of in the south part of town?"

I shrugged. It was a real nice house. It was really big and painted white. The grass was so green it looked like it had been dyed. A huge fountain spurted out the water.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I nudged him on.

"Wait, Dallas, there ain't a princess in there, but there is a girl." I followed his gaze. Sure enough, a girl about my age escorted by a man in a business suite, probably her dad. They were walking down the stone path. She was beautiful though. She had curly bouncy brunette hair and was wearing this skirt that came to a respectable length and a matching top, something about her seemed familiar though and it was kinda freaky.

"Come on Pony, let's go." I said grabbing hold of the guys sleeve and pulling hard, I guess I kinda pulled to hard though cause he kind of tripped after me.

"How old do you think she is?" He asked quietly. Normally you couldn't get him to talk much; I guess girls were one subject he liked.

"To old for you," I said pulling out a box of cigarettes and lighting one with a match.

"Where's your necklace?" Pony asked, "You and Sylvia going out again or something?"

"Naw man, I lost it." I said waving away his questions with my hand and taking a long draw of the cigarette and blowing out it's blue smoke, "You know I'll never go out with her again," Really, I made a pact to myself not to go out with any girl again, just a little dates now and then. I didn't want to date some trashy girl like I'd been doing, and breaking up with Sylvia made me realize that. No girl would think of me as anything more than a hood, except for one, but she was long gone by now.

"Come on man, lets go, the movies starting in less than an hour," Pony said then grinned, "Race ya,"

I just shot him a mean look, and that smile faded, somehow I wondered how I could be so mean to a kid who just wanted to have some fun, but I pushed that thought out of my mind, I wasn't going to be seen racing a 14 year old kid around the block, plus, he could probably beat my ass, and that defiantly wouldn't look good on my rep.

We walked quiet a lot of the way.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Thank You for Reading My Story! It will get so much more interesting, I promise. PLEASE review and tell me how I'm doing, you reviews are always appreciated, and suggestions are always used to make my story even better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls and Fights

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 2: Girls and Fights**

**By: Cherry922**

Fights don't ever make me nervous. Actually, not much does. I guess I'm weird that way. But I was real nervous about that fight with Kenneth tonight. I guessed it was because I had never fought Kenneth, or even seen him fight before, and that I also knew that he was known for fighting really rough. I walked down the street to a cool sandwich shop that my gang hangs out at a lot. I was supposed to meet Two-bit, Soda, and Steve before the fight.

The sandwich shop was a pretty nice place. It was always clean and the owner was real nice about letting us greasers come here. Sometimes he even gave us free sandwiches when we looked hungry and didn't have any money. The only bad part about it was it was that socs came here a lot too. But tonight, it was just me, Two-bit, Soda, and the old shop keeper. I tried hard to not let my friends know about my nervousness though, hell the last thing I needed was those three clowns thinking I'm a coward.

Everybody was laughing real hard at some joke that Two-bit had made. I hadn't been paying attention, 'cause this knot of dread in my stomach was getting worse and worse, and I was starting to feel real sick.

"You alright Dally?" Steve asked me.

"You worrying about me Steve?" I asked, putting on my most innocent face.

"Should I be?" He asked.

"You don't ever gotta be worried about me. I'm not a pussy."

"A'aight, whatever. You just looked scared for a second."

I shot him the finger, so he started back talking to Soda. I just sat there, leaning on the back of my chair arms folded across my chest. Being nervous is freaky. But what made me even more freaked out was when a cute little soc girl walked in. I'd never seen her around here before but when she saw me her eyes got all sad and happy at the same time. She walked over to me, in front of the stares of my three buds. Her presence made me all fidgety.

"Do you remember me Dally?" She whispered in my ear.

"How could I forget? I said trying to act all cool in front of my friends

I stood up, nodded to my friends and followed her into a booth. Damn, this has got to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.

"Hey Caroline," I said. I didn't know what else to say, even though my head was screaming with all these feelings and emotions. I was confused.

She smiled sadly, "I missed you."

I smiled back, "Oh god, I missed you too."

"Wow, you've gotten so much older, so much more mature." She said.

"Your hairs so much longer, I like it," and we sat there, soaking up each other's presence. Finally she stared at me with those sad eyes, "You got a girl Dally?"

"No Caroline, Nothing serious, nothing like we were." Her eyes lit up with happiness.

"We were something weren't we?" She said, and that sure made me grin.

"I thought I would really hate moving here, it's such a relief you're here." She said, and I grabbed her hand, she smiled. We talked a whole lot more about old times, and I swear to god, it seemed like old times again, back when we were 15. Back when I was a true hood living in New York, and she was my girl. We were as miss matched as we could get seeing as I was broke and homeless and she was the richest kid in town. But, even though you may think we were way too young, we were in love.

"Hey Dally; come on it's almost nine!!" Two-bit said appearing at our booth with a couple of bottles of beer in his and, and Soda and Steve at his side.

I looked at Caroline, "Meet me here at 7:00 tomorrow, got to go."

"Were?" She asked getting up.

"Uh… friends house." I lied, if it was one thing I remembered about her, was she hated me fighting, "See you."

"Alright," She said that sad gleam back in her eyes; she walked out of the pub, without ordering anything.

"See ya babe." Two-bit yelled after her then turning to me he laughed, "She's NICE, who is she?"

"Nobody" I said, "Just some girl,"

He handed me a beer, and I took a long swig. I needed it, I was about to go to the freakiest fight of my life. I let out a holler, and that got all three of them started too, we ran out of that sandwich shop woopin' it up. But as we approached the railroad tracks, That knot of dread tightened up real hard. I had a real bad feeling.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**I'm sooooooo sorry I took forever to update, but I hope it was worth it! I'll be updating more lately, because I'll have more time, so If you can review and make some suggestions!! THANKS FOR READING! And Sorry it's so short.**

**I promise for more next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Whipped

Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 3: Whipped**

**By: Cherry922**

I had a reputation for being a good fighter. I had a reputation of being somebody you don't mess around with. Maybe that's the reason Kenneth brought his whole gang to the fight. Maybe that's why they all had knifes in their pockets.

We were out numbered, that's for sure. It was only me, Soda, Two-bit, Ponyboy and Johnny. They're all amazing fighters, considering their size, but barely stand a chance against 15 lean, greasy hoods with knifes in their pockets and cigarettes hanging out their mouths.

I don't remember much of the details of the fight, I was so buzzed up on alcohol and cigarettes. I know that Kenneth's gang at least didn't all gang up on me at first; they left me and Kenneth plenty of space to fight it out. I made the first move I think; a quick jab with my right fist into his chin, and he punched me in the gut. Then I grabbed him around the waist and threw him down on the ground real hard, but he was back on his feet quick. He kicked me where no guy likes to be kicked, and you better believe THAT hurt. He was bending over and I took advantage of the back of his head. It was an intense match; us being about the same size and strength it took a wile. The whole gang was watching us intently, I had him though, after a wile He was crouched down on the floor, blood seeming from the side of his mouth and out of this big gash on the side of his head. I was kicking him in the gut, his eyes were bulging so far out of his head, you wouldn't believe. He was done for, but I hadn't thought about what the rest of his gang would do if I won. My friends tried to hold them back but there were too many of them and they had knifes, and those quick slick guys were up on me pretty quick, kicking me and all the rest of my gangs asses. I was quick and got out of their way, except for this one guy cut this big gash into my knee. It hurt like hell.

After a couple minutes I heard some police sirens, but by then I really didn't pay much attention, I was so far out off it, somebody had kicked me in the head pretty hard and I was all sprawled out on the ground. Somebody must have jabbed their mouth about seeing us fighting under the railroad tracks, I thought, and then all those tough hoods starting running in every direction. I was crippled, of course, so I was stuck on the ground blood gushing out of my leg.

Finally, the rest of my gang helped me up and somehow I managed to limp away before the cops could catch any of us. They took me to the Curtis' house where Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy's brother could patch me up. When Darry saw me all banged up he was instantly pissed. You see, he didn't want Soda or Pony getting into trouble anymore, 'cause the had enough of a record, and if they got in anymore trouble they would be put into a boys' home.

"Chill Darry, it ain't no big deal, we left before the cops could see us." I told him whenever they had put me on their couch and Darry was getting out his shaggy First Aid Kit.

"There were cops?! Damn it Dally…" He started cussing me out. I just grinned. Darry didn't cuss much.

"Hey Darry I'm sorry man, for putting your baby's in danger and all that." That made everybody but Darry grin.

Darry patched me up real good though even though he was mad and after about half an hour he told me I needed rest and that I could sleep here tonight.

"Will I live Doc.?" I asked him, "Will I ever be able to walk again?" He punched me in the gut. Two-bit starting cracking up.

"Jesus Darry, you can punch!" I said in awe, trying to regain my breath.

"Its not to deep but your gonna be limping for a few days, you don't need stitches or anything like that." He said to me, then he made everybody leave and go to bed. I snuck up though and I got some cold medicine to help me sleep. I laid my head on the scratchy pillow in the living room, and my eyes started to droop. I went to sleep thinking about how mad I knew Caroline would be tomorrow, and just thinking of her made my heart flutter. Yea, I guess even Dallas Winston can get whipped.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**I know, its been like half a year since I've updated, but please don't give up on my story!**


End file.
